undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Greattale
---- Error 404 Sans FR |date = August 23, 2019 |website = Tumblr (Story)fr] |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Completed |creator = Error 404 Sans FR |writer = Error 404 Sans FR |artist = Error 404 Sans FR}} Greattale is an Undertale AU with only 3 timelines, one neutral, one genocide and a last special genocide one. After these 3 routes, the AU will self-destroy. The special genocide one contain anomalies, such as Sans becoming one and also another character. In this AU, some Undertale characters doesn't appear, such as Flowey and Gaster. Characters Undertale characters Frisk Frisk is the main protagonist of Greattale. They like to do bad jokes and to kill. Toriel Toriel is the caretaker of the ruins. She acts the same as her Undertale counterpart, except she never has the time to attck Frisk, dying before. Sans Sans is a lazy skeleton who likes jokes, during the neutral route. But, during the genocide route, he shows his real personality. He's at the same time nice and mean. He looks the same as his Undertale counterpart, but in the special genocide route, he only has one arm, the other one being cut. He also has new abilities in this route. He survived to the destruction of his AU. Papyrus Papyrus is serious, but nice, the main difference being that he would never hesitate to kill. During the neutral route, he is spared and becomes the king. In the genocide and genocide special routes, he has his own fight, but is killed by Frisk. Alphys Alphys is relatively the same at her Undertale counterpart. The main difference is that she never did experiments on the True lab, so she never created the amalgamates. Mettaton Mettaton is the same at his Undertale counterpart, but he looks different. In his EX and NEO forms, he's almost completely pink. Added characters G G is the second anomaly in the special genocide route. He is the one who trained Sans in this route. He survived to the destruction of his AU. After the destruction, he did experiments on his son Opposite!Sans. Innovation!Sans Innovation!Sans is the one who created Greattale, and who did the mistake that led the AU to self-destroy after 3 timelines. Malédiction (Greaty) Malédiction is one of Sans and Papyrus's brothers, the one who took care of them. During this time, he worked on the determination and saw the fate of his AU. He killed the strongest monster in his AU, but took a curse. He survived to the destruction of his AU. After the destruction, he created a Sans named Opposite!Sans with he and G's DNA, and did experiments on him. Opposite!Sans Opposite is Malédiction's creation, who created him with his and G's DNA. Both did experiments on him, making him flee and study the AUs. He fought Great!Sans but lost the fight. Locations The ruins The ruins look the same as their Undertale counterpart, but Toriel's house is pretty small. Hotland/CORE Are the same as their Undertale counterpart, but the True Lab has never existed. Story Attention!!! The story is in French. * Pages 1-6 * Pages 7-8 * Pages 9-17 * Pages 18-24 * Pages 25-27 * Pages 28-29 Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Dark Category:Comic Category:Written story